


Origins

by InkstainedEchoes



Series: Teal Skies, Royal Seas [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Lee Banks (OC), Original Character(s), Other, Tyler Banks (OC), Tyrone Banks (OC), i'll add tags as i go, idk what im doing yet. but i'll know eventually, the stupit brother trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedEchoes/pseuds/InkstainedEchoes
Summary: The Story of how a young Inkling, Tyrone Banks, started his journey to adulthood, and the many people that helped and walked with him on the way.





	1. The Day

That day, Tyrone Banks woke up way earlier than he used to. It was eight in the morning, and even though the Smallfry League in Inkopolis didn’t start until ten, he had good motives to do so. Sure, inklings were lazy, a little airheaded, and rarely got up earlier than nine by their own will, but hey, that just helped the administration of the League. 

Besides, squid children that just turned fourteen needed good sleep! Children like Tyrone’s little brother, Tyler, who just happened to turn that age today.

Tyrone got up from his bed, blindly patting his way through the shared room until he found the windows. He opened the blinds with a huge, smug smile on his face.

“Get up, Tyler!” he exclaimed and a groan was heard from the bed right beside his, where Tyler was fast asleep until sunlight hit him in the face. He sat up, reaching for the black, sporty wool hat he always liked to wear, put it on, and pulled it over his eyes.

“Shut up, Rone! Do you know what time is it?!”

“Time to get up, obviously. Remember, smartass. It’s your first day today!”

“You’re the smartass. I wanted the actual hour.” The smaller squid protested, and got up.

His older brother didn’t know how he was able to see with that black hat on his head all the time, but oh well. He turned to the closet, looking for a box, rummaging through a variety of old shoes, shirts and jackets, until he finally spotted the black ribbon on top of a gift box. He held it out to his baby brother, now in slippers, much to his confusion.

“Happy birthday, Tyler.”

“No way!” The younger squid took the box right off Tyrone’s hands, mercilessly ripping apart the ribbon and gift paper. 

Inside it, he found a red and blue striped soccer shirt. He had seen it months before, when he could hold his human form enough to go out for hours, and sighed at the price. Tyrone had gotten it for his birthday, and the tag on it revealed it had his favorite ability- ninja squid. How much did he have to pay for this?! The elder brother hummed, proud of himself.

“C’mon” he signaled, “try it on and see what’s under it.”

The baby squid seemed dazzled, immediately putting on the shirt. It was a little big, but that was just fine. He’d grow into it, what was important was what was under the shoes. 

“Rone, these…”

Tyler sat on his bed, looking at the box. He couldn’t help but feel tears prick his eyes, and he was sure his older brother was just as sad and nostalgic, if not more, than he was.  
They were Lee’s old Gold Hi-Tops, faded and worn, probably two sizes too big for the youngest of the Banks brothers, but they held a great value.

“...Lee always wanted you to have them, you know” Tyrone commented, breaking the emotionally charged silence. “He left them here so I could give them to you.”

Lee, the firstborn of the Banks, was disowned and kicked out long ago for pursuing a career in the Kraken league for turf wars, instead of studies in accounting, as family tradition dictated. Neither of the remaining siblings understood why their father was so adamant about it, but since that day, Mr. and Mrs. Banks had forbidden the younger siblings to participate in any variation of the turf wars, thinking it would corrupt them as it did to Lee. But of course, with how busy they were often, that didn’t stop young Tyrone from even leading his own team.

He was kicked out so long ago… back when Tyrone was twelve and Tyler was just eight. He was like a father to both of them. He saw them cry, he saw them laugh, he taught them how to cook, and how to solve hard elementary school math, and what to do when you felt lonely at night when there was no one there for you like it had been for him before his ink drops, as he called them, arrived… But there was no time to linger on the memories. Their parents weren’t home, so they would have to make haste to the Inkopolis Tower. They’d eat breakfast on the way.

The youngest inkling wiped at his eyes, his older brother smiling. 

“Let’s go, Ty. Grab your stuff, your gifts aren’t over just yet.”

“O-okay. I’ll see you in the garage, then.” 

Tyrone got out of the room so Tyler could change, going to the attic. No one ever went to the attic, so that’s where he stashed his turf war stuff- his weapons, his strategies, his gear, everything. Sure, not the best place to leave things, but he didn’t want to leave Titania to carry around a ridiculously large octobrush, even though she was absolutely able to.

He changed into his olive jacket, plum casuals, and put on the contact lenses he meticulously kept safe from anything nasty in the attic that could ruin them. Grabbed his backpack and rushed downstairs, where his baby brother was already waiting. They opened the garage door and hopped on Tyrone’s motorbike. his father had bought it for his 18th birthday, thinking he would use it to ride to his calligraphy classes so he could finally be on time. Hah.

They rode out, helmets on. Tyler watched the last dark blues of the night fade away to the vibrant, lively light blue of the day. The day had come.


	2. Piper's Diner

The motorbike skid to a halt in the parking lot, the siblings hopping down. Tyrone got his wallet out, taking out a decently sized wad of cash that made Tyler’s eyes glimmer. 

“This is for your birthday breakfast, bro. Don't tell mom and dad, ‘kay?”

“‘kay.”

They had stopped at a retro styled diner in the road to Inkopolis Tower. It was barely 8:30, so they had time until the opening. 

After they sat down at a table, a waitress came to take their orders. She was an older pink inkling, tall as they came, slender and elegant. Probably a colossal squid. 

“Good morning! Welcome to Piper’s Diner, i’m Larisse. What will your orders be?”

“Good day. Say, ma’am, it's my little brother’s birthday and it's gonna be his first day playing turf wars! What do you suggest?”

Tyler shuffled excitedly on his seat, and the waitress smiled. 

“What cake do you like, little one?”

“STRAWBERRY!”

“A strawberry cake it is!”

Tyrone and Larisse both laughed at Tyler’s excitement. It was unusual to have a squid wear his heart on a sleeve like that, it was adorable. 

The waitress went to the kitchen with the rest of the birthday order, and Tyrone took that time to browse through his contacts. 

“You calling someone, Rone?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna call the squad and check what stages we can hit up today. I got something important to discuss with them.”

“Oh.” Tyler fiddled with a napkin from the table, folding it up. “So we’re not gonna spend today together?”

“I never said that, dumbass.” Tyrone pat his brother’s head with a smile, much to the other’s displeasure. “We’re gonna go home early, is all. Mom and dad probably want to make you a proper birthday dinner, or whatever.”

“Do you think they’ll go for Lee?”

Tyler found himself at a crossroad. Part of him wanted to say yes, but the reality was… 

“I dunno, maybe? He wasn't there for my birthday, but you and me know you're the favorite son.” 

“Nuh uh, it's you. I’ve never been good at numbers.”

“And I’ve never been good at laws!”

They both laughed. The truth was, neither of them wanted to be an accountant. 

“So Rone, have you thought about what do you wanna study once you're done with accounting?”

“Not really. But since i’ll do it instead of you… what do you want to do?”

Tyler stared at the napkin with a tiny smile, lifting his hat a little. Tyrone could see the determination on his eyes. 

“I want to be an architect, and build an apartment building even bigger than Inkopolis Tower! …Somewhere that anyone can live in.”

He pulled his hat back down, fighting the feelings that made his lip tremble. 

“Somewhere that Lee can look at and know… hey… Tyler made that…!” 

Tyrone quietly got up from his seat and walked over to give his brother a tight, warm hug. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn't be crying on my b-birthday…”

“No, Ty. I miss him a lot, too.”

Tyrone’s phone rang, but he ignored it for the moment. 

\---

“Ugh. He's not picking up. I hope nothing bad happened.”

The blue inkling girl finished putting on her clothes, looking at her boyfriend’s number. 

“C’mon, Titania… he's not as dumb as to call you while driving. He’d never get into that kind of accident.”

She put on her socks and shoes, hopping up and stretching.

I should call Rose and the twins now, I guess… Titania mindlessly called Rose first, since she was her friend and she had to check if she was available in the first place. 

“Hello?” a voice answered from the other side of the line. 

“Hey Rosie. You free?”

“Yeah! It's the kid’s birthday, right?”

“It is. But Ty says he's got some juicy gossip about our League bracket.”

“What? Really? What could it be? I mean, i’m not even part of your team.”

“But you're the only freelancer we trust. C’mon, stay for whatever he has to say.”

There was a short silence while Rose thought about going or not, but eventually asked. “Where do we meet?”

Titania checked the stages for that day’s rotation… it would start at Blackbelly Skatepark. 

“BB. At 10.”

“Gotcha. Should I bring anything?”

“Mmmmmaybe snacks. I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter! i know i haven't updated in a while, but if you read this, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm new and i'm starting this with a splatoon fic. Trust me it's pretty big, i've been thinking of it since the first game ahaha!! Hope you enjoy


End file.
